Unknown
by Supremecream
Summary: A mysterious girl has involuntarily fallen into the mess and drama of Beacon hills. No one knows what she is or isn't. She doesn't even know herself. Perhaps she will help the boys discover that there is more to this then what they think. Perhaps she will help discover herself. There is more than meets the murky eyes you know. Stiles/OC/Isaac
1. Freckles

**Hey guys ~*~*~* this is my first story ever. :)**

**It was stuck in my head for a while and I am glad I got it out. I really hope you enjoy! I can't promise I can keep up with it. My head only came up with so much and I don't want to force it. There is more than this, but once I run out...I hope it continues. I am open to any suggestions!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my OCs**

* * *

I flipped my long ebony hair upside down to place it in a bun and out of my face. I was becoming quite fond of the look of slightly high messy buns. I think it was a clever way to put up your hair. Ah girls, we are always being sneaky with our fashion choices. I pulled the bun down a bit so I don't look like I am imitating dear Tinkerbell then proceeded to pull some small baby hairs out to frame my face and noticed the waves peeking out from the bun. Satisfied, I forced myself to go drink some water.

I haven't been drinking too many fluids lately and my skin was starting to lose its glow, and since I just came back for a walk I was deeply grateful once the refreshing liquid passed my lips. As I leaned on the counter drinking my water, I noticed it was getting dark outside which means that Kai would be home soon. I glimpsed at the mirror that hung on the wall opposite of me, noticing that my face was already improving.

Kai is my idiotic drunk cousin that I currently reside with. God knows where he goes all day but I frankly don't want to find out. He used to be so kind with me, play with me after his sick father, my uncle, took me in. Once the kind mysterious man passed away Kai turned to alcohol as an anchor for his grief. His personality started to change as his face did. His beautifully structured face started to sink and become like a demon. It seemed that a demon entered him and started to come out.

I jumped as I saw the car lights shine in the dark driveway. I quickly surveyed the house with my eyes to make sure if anything was out of place. I thanked myself for my perseverance to clean earlier or I would have been in a lot of trouble.

"Heeeee-y-y-y BITCH" said a raspy voice that rang through my ears. I closed my eyes and exhaled and thought to myself that this night will not be a smooth one. Ha, little did I know at the time. I put a genuine smile on my face and greeted Kai. I simply smiled and greeted him with an equally simple hello. I tried to make my tone happy so he would be happy. As long as he is happy, then I will have the chance to _stay _happy.

"Would you like some tea?" I casually asked while making myself look busy so I wouldn't pin him on the spot.

See, I have learned over the years how to deal with the abuse. Things such as NEVER beg for mercy because it gives them the satisfaction to keep going. NEVER act too brave or they will hurt you more until they get the reaction they want. The trick was to treat him as if nothing was wrong, make his outside world perfect so he would forget on how messed up it was on the inside. Because when he realized how sad and angry he was…that's when he struck.

"Yes….actually, no." he replied with a face that I knew. I started to breathe calmly because I knew it was coming, oh I knew. "No, you know what I want…I want you to STOP BEING THE UGLY FUCKING PERSON THAT YOU ARE!" He screamed and swiped everything off the table. He pinned me up against a wall and grabbed my arms and pinned them to match my body. I could feel his hot breath in my ear threatening me. "Do you want me to bring the friends over hmm? Would you like that?" I held back tears and stayed strong closing my eyes at the hidden meaning behind his threat. I calmly replied no. I felt a hit coming when something saved me from the pain I was about to endure.

The doorbell.

He grunted and punched the wall instead and yelled "what" at the door so loudly, I was afraid the neighbors would hear. He looked back at me and silently asked "Did you invite anyone?" and I replied with an honest no. He ran quick as lightening and pinned me again. "Because if you did…" his tone sent shivers down my spine. He finally let go to answer the door. It sent a relief through my body. I was shaking from the reminder of his friends. I tried to block his reminder out of my memory as fast as possible. I did it so I could move on…so I could feel normal.

Since he left to answer the door and I used that opportunity to escape to the kitchen to inspect the damages on my arm. "Not too bad," I thought to myself. But they will show, oh how they will show. I was thankful for my high pain tolerance as I put some soothing gel on my forming bruises. To anyone else, it would hurt incredibly bad. For me it was just a simple soreness.

Maybe I am just used to it…

I then heard Kai start to fiercely question the mysterious stranger. That caught my attention immediately so I peeked the corner to make sure no one would get hurt. I only saw a very handsome boy, perhaps my age, standing at the door. He had a deadly look in his blue eyes and wasn't responding to my cousin's questioning. He glanced at me and I ducked the corner quickly. I internally blushed but I mentally slapped myself knowing that guy didn't look too friendly anyways.

I didn't feel well about this at all. I reached out for the phone blindly since I knew it was right next to me. I didn't feel a phone and that's when I turned only to see the phone on the ground. It was sliced clean off the power cord.

That's when I knew.

I heard Kai scream and I glanced and the boy was gone. The only thing left was my cousin on the floor twitching. I ran out in plain sight so my cousin could see me.

"DUMB BITCH, COME HELP ME!" I couldn't. No I am not heartless, I know he abuses me but I would have helped him, really I would. But my gut had a pain I couldn't describe; it was telling me that I shouldn't go over to where he was laying. I soon thanked my gut because moments after the thought danced inside my head, a green creature started to attack him, ripping him to shreds with its sharp claws.

My eyes were glued to the scene, I didn't scream – I couldn't. I started to cry without tears, I felt so sick. I was going to die, I knew it. I started to hyperventilate and I didn't know what to do. That phone was the only phone in the house and now I am helpless stupid girl. Kai hides my cell phone whenever he leaves the house and since I have no friends or no use for it, I never searched for it

…until now.

I was scrambling all over the small ranch style house trying to find it but no luck. I went to the closest rooms with tears fogging my vision so I couldn't even search properly. I was getting so frustrated but the tears would not stop. It was extremely difficult since I couldn't be too loud as well. I only searched the easy places, like open cabinets and drawers; all the clean surfaces of all the table tops. Of course I found nothing. Knowing Kai, he probably had a more intricate hiding spot for my phone.

I quickly sulked back into the kitchen and tears started to form again. I have already accepted my death at this point, I was calm but tears were naturally flowing down my face. I saw it, peeking around the corner. The reptile crept close to me, its tale flowing with it. It was such an alluring creature the way it crawled towards me that my tears stopped. I was so astonished by its beauty. I closed my eyes ready for what was to come when I felt something touch my knee. I opened my eyes and it was the creature's head. It was nudging me…cuddling me. Standing in awe with uneven breaths…a single tear dropped from my eye and fell on its head.

It looked up to me with its feline eyes while I looked straight ahead. I then whispered words that I never thought I would say

"Thank you"

The moment of silence was suddenly broke as two boys ran in my house causing a commotion. The creature turned and hissed at them, looked at me and scurried away using the ceiling as an advantage. I was shocked that they didn't seem too frightened by this unknown beast. Before it completely disappeared I felt a painful swipe across the back of my neck. I shrieked as I covered the back of my neck in agony with my hand as I looked the strangers in the eyes.

One was freckled with brown hair, he held a scared confused gaze on his face. The other was tanned with black hair but his eyes were like dripping liquid gold and his face resembled not that of a human…but of a wolf.

I was overwhelmed. So many emotions going haywire in my brain, I tried to pull it all together but my body couldn't handle it. I started swaying in a daze, letting my mind get the best of me. With my eyes rolling back in my head, I gracefully fell my way to the floor. I wasn't completely out when I felt strong warm arms instead of the cold floor I was expecting. I stole a quick glimpse at the arms before my eyes went shut.

Freckles was the last thing I saw.

**Stiles POV**

"Okay so you are sure this is the right way Scott?" I questioned my best friend. I kept my eyes on the road even though it was clear I couldn't focus. He gave me a 'are you kidding me' type of look which was starting to get really pretentious. This time we were CHOOSING to face the Kanima. Why anyone would, I don't know. We were only on this mission of stupidity because we had an advantage.

We knew who the next victim was.

"Oh yeah I am sure…I can smell the beer," answered Scott. "Ah, turn left."

I followed the order as I turned my faithful jeep to the direction of danger. We learned by snooping through my dad's files that the guy we are tracking is a raging alcoholic; I don't even know why this idiot is even driving. Deciding to break the stressed silence I asked another question.

"So uh, what's this guy's name again…I know it sounds like the kanima"

Exasperated, Scott replied "Kaiser."

Trying to ease up the tension, I started to make jokes about the name which earned a slight chuckle from Scott. I could tell he didn't put his whole heart in the laugh though, poor guy had too much on his mind.

I was really proud of my best friend. He managed to stay on the good side throughout this messy paranormal shit. He always does what is best for other people which I know can be difficult when you are in the moment. The reason why he decided to just do this between the two of us is because one; we didn't need more people in danger and two; we weren't exactly planning to save the victim. Terrible I know, but we were rather hoping to stumble upon more clues as to why the Kanima was killing these people.

I felt bad for this Kaiser guy, his fate has pretty much been decided; he has no hope now. We learned a very important fact recently; when the Kanima has to kill someone, it will and there is no chance in stopping him unless we know who is controlling him. Deep in thought, I didn't realize we were at our destination. The Kaiser guy must have arrived 5 minutes or so before.

Scott turned to me as we parked the car at the cul-de-sac. "I will go find the Kanima and you look around the house through the windows to make sure there isn't anyone else in trouble." I simply nodded my head in agreement and we both got out of the car. Well, more like jumped out. We both paused for the moment because we noticed that the door was left open which was not a good sign.

Scott then surprised me with his actions; he started to creep around the back to do the job he had assigned me. I was severely confused and frustrated at this point. "Okay so, do you want me to go in there and save the guy or…?" I sarcastically questioned. He gave me glare that I was used to in reply; a glare that meant to follow his lead as usual. I sighed and muttered under my breath as complied with the tanned wolf's wishes.

He reached the nearest window before I did and looked shocked at the display. It seemed that all the color was suddenly drained from his face. I rushed to catch up with him to see what made him react like that, tripping in the process. I bet the neighbors thought we saw a ghost by the way we were looking through that window. Brushing off the grass from my knees when I finally looked up and saw what he was seeing, I was equally confused but also instantly in a trance. What seemed like hours of standing there watching the display were only mere seconds. Scott was probably watching the Kanima, but I couldn't help but stare the girl. She seemed to have given up, accepted her fate and her face was extremely captivating in a way I didn't understand. Her and the Kanima looked so…alluring together. I heard Scott faintly whisper, "I knew something felt different, I knew it."

We both instantly snapped back to our senses and realized that we couldn't just stand there. It was a simultaneous decision, and it wasn't spoken. We just both happened to run towards the front door at the same time. I guess since we have been dealing with this for so long we just know what to do.

It was a huge mistake to stomp through the house like that because the Kanima noticed us immediately. I glanced at where Scott was standing from the corner of my eye only to find a wolf in his place. Poor girl was probably wondering what the hell is going on by now. The green beast hissed at us and did exactly what we expected him to do; he scratched her neck. The toxin would eventually release into her petite body only to instantly paralyze her. We waited for her show signs so we could catch her but there were no signs. She just looked overwhelmed and she started to sway back and forth. I ran up just in time to catch her when she fell.

I simply looked at Scott and muttered as much as I could muster. "She…she is not paralyzed…she just f-fainted"

His face lost its color all over again.


	2. Eyes

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait! BUT THANKS FOR THE LOVE I hope this was enough. I have more thought up so don't worry!**

**BTW. This is a slash fiction between Stiles and my OC and Isaac and my OC obviously soooooooooooo I am just letting you guys know that you won't be able to decide who you would want to be with her because I am making goint to make it ****_that_**** difficult.**

**SORRY HAHAHA. please please please review. I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs**

**edit: Sorry about the messy chapter mix up. A glitch happened and but hopefully it is all good now!**

* * *

**Stiles POV**

It was completely dark at this point and I had the petite girl in my arms. Scott had offered to pick her up, but she was so light that I could manage. Plus I have always wanted to hold the girl in trouble if that makes sense; it makes me feel like I am doing something important. The girl smelled fantastic, it was a very clear scent. Not too floral and not too strong. She was also incredibly warm, to the point where I thought she was having a fever. She probably did have one due to all the stress she had gone through in the past half hour. I am no doctor but if she had one, we had to work _fast._

Scott opened the backseat for me and I laid her down gently while her body just meshed in the seats. Scott and I ran up to the front and we sped away from the scene as soon as possible. We decided to take her to Deatons since he could answer some of our questions as to why she didn't get paralyzed.

I suddenly heard a stressed out voice interrupting my racing thoughts. "She was petting that thing like it was a freaking house pet! This is too much!" I looked over to see that it was just a stressed out Scott. Trying to lighten the mood, I patted him on the shoulder and said "Don't worry honey, we will work this out together," and followed with the most feminine look I could muster which had us both chuckling. We tried to keep it down so we wouldn't wake up the girl, _tried_ being the operative word. I checked my rearview mirror to check on her only to find her peacefully lying there; too peaceful.

"Can you hear a heartbeat," I inquired from Scott. "Yeah, it's low but it's there and steady," replied an equally worried Scott. A sigh of relief went over me once we reached the clinic. We followed the same procedure, but in reverse. I had the girl in my arms while Scott opened the metal doors to let us in. We parted ways as he went to go explain to the vet on what had happened and I rushed to find a room.

I gently laid the girl down on one of the clinic beds and waited anxiously. Since we have been in a rush the whole time, I never got to fully notice her strong features. She had a strong jaw and high cheekbones with a slight cleft chin. I looked to see that the space in between her cheekbones and jaw were slightly hollow which made her face even more. Her small button nose counterbalanced the harshness of her bone structure. As she laid there in complete silence, her long mouth formed a perfect pout. She almost looked like a tan snow white, almost.

My thoughts were again interrupted by a calm Deaton entering the door. I really wanted to learn how he stayed so calm in these situations. Scott and I wondered what he was going to do with her so we naturally peered over her and him with curiosity. He in turn gave us a look which read 'get out'. Getting the message loud and clear, we closed the door behind us as our eager faces suddenly changed to anticipation yet again.

"When she wakes up, we need to go to my house to look at the rest of the files to try to add things up," I suggested. Scott merely nodded in agreement, "But where will she go?"

That question was answered by another voice.

"It's probably safer if you take her with you." After looking at our confused faces, Deaton continued while shutting the door behind him. "There are always hunters lurking around here and as of now, I am not completely sure as to why she wasn't paralyzed by the Kanima's toxin therefore she could be in more danger. She should be waking up soon," he directed his next sentence to just Scott. "It would be wise of you to contact Derek to come up here, I need to ask him a few questions and I think he should know about this." Scott reluctantly nodded in agreement and I knew why.

Things were still a little tense between him in the alpha. The both had different ways of doing things and they butted heads often. Plus they had some major trust issues to work out. I sat there in silence as my best friend was on the phone and Deaton returned inside the room.

**Ambereens POV**

I fluttered my eyes open only to see a friendly chocolate face peering down at me. Realizing that I was lying down in a foreign place, I quickly sat up only to get a strong dizzy spell in return. "Easy there, don't want to hurt yourself." advised the stranger. "Who are you and where am I?" I questioned.

The stranger seemed to know I was going to ask that because he already started his reply the second my mouth said the last word. "My name is Dr. Deaton and you are in the Beacon Hills veterinary clinic." seeing the strange look I gave him, he laughed. "Don't worry; we will explain everything to you soon. Have these, your blood sugar is low and we don't want you to faint again." I was wondering who 'we' was. I complied and took the apple and water bottle he handed me anyway and muttered a very low sincere thanks. He smiled at me and returned to sorting equipment away.

I am always good at judging people, I always have been. This man gave me good vibes which is why I trusted him so easily. I found myself having a 'sixth sense' feeling a lot in my life so instead of fighting it, I just went with it. They always say that your subconscious knows best…

I heard the warm voice again. "I am so sorry; I never caught your name…"

"Ambereen" I simply replied.

"That is a unique name; do you know what it means, if anything?"

I sighed and smiled at myself as I started to form the response. "It actually has a few meanings. One means sky and the other means amber and fragrance." I got up _slowly _to wash my hands since they were feeling a little clammy. Dr. Deaton carefully watched over me to make sure I wouldn't hurt myself. I felt his eyes leave me as I started to wash my hands, maybe because he thought I was okay now with the support of the sink. "That name suits you very well dear" he replied as his eyes never left his work.

My knee gracefully touched the counter as I was washing my hands and that's when everything came back to me. I came to the realization that I had nothing, I had no one. My thoughts started to run backwards, replaying the night's events. The flashback started with the touch of my knee and it ending with the bloody image of my slaughtered cousin on the ground. The doctor must have seen what happened because he caught me as hot fresh tears were flowing down my cheek. I slid down the counter and started choking up. He grabbed me by my shoulders and told me to stop crying in the gentlest way possible. "It's going to be okay, we will take care of you. Don't make those big eyes of yours dry out." That earned a smile from me and he wiped the last tear on my face as he helped me up. In a very fatherly tone he said "Now sit and drink and eat." He added another gentle smile to lighten the tone. I obediently listened and was thankful after I was done with the food, as I felt myself getting stronger already. He had left the room by now and I heard male voices speaking outside, definitely more than two. I looked myself in the mirror and was embarrassed at my condition.

My eyes were extremely red and my cheeks had dried tear stains, and my perfect messy bun was now just a plain hot mess. I started to wash my face which instantly helped my appearance. After I dried my face off, I let down my long wavy hair. I was surprised that I didn't have a pony tail bump in it. I shook it out and checked the condition of my clothes. My plain grey t-shirt was stain free from any blood, as were my dark skinny jeans. I noticed one of my shoelaces was untied so I quickly fixed my chucks because I didn't want to fall…again. I gave myself one last look before I opened the door. I hesitated a bit, I don't know why. Maybe because I had a feeling that everyone would be staring at me. I heard slight bickering outside but nevertheless, I toughened up and opened the door.

I hate being right.

**Isaac POV**

I was sitting on the bench in the abandoned subway. I was fiddling with my fingers as I saw my alpha on an 'important' phone call. Due to my enhanced senses, I could hear that it was Scott. All I caught from the quick phone call was him talking about some girl and that the Kanima killed yet another person.

This was really started to get really scary. Everyone feared their lives right now; I included. It seemed that you were always on edge, never feeling completely safe. I noticed that the built man was off the phone and he turned to me and simply said "Get ready, we are heading to Deatons" and with that we were out the door.

"Shit, we are completely out of gas." I rolled my eyes and suggested that we walk. He almost said no but then simply just kept walking. I took that as a yes.

We didn't even live that far from Deaton's anyway. As we were walking in unison, my mind started wander as usual. I began wondering what my pack mates, Erica and Boyd, were doing right now. They were probably comfortable in their own homes with their families. Derek was the only family I had now. He often took me places he went for the company since I was the only one in the pack that actually lived with him. On rare occasions, Erica and Boyd would sleepover but that wasn't a permanent thing obviously. I then started to wonder what this girl would look like. There were a lot of cute girls at Beacon Hills but none of them noticed me until now. I always admired them all from afar but when I talked to some them recently, none of them had any…substance. They were all boring and too annoyingly girly for my taste. Not my type by far. I wonder if I even have type…probably not.

Lost in my thoughts, I realized we had reached the clinic. I looked at Derek who was surprisingly lost in his own thoughts as well. I gave him a nudge to bring him back down to earth and he immediately picked up his pace towards the door. I wonder what he was thinking about, he usually kept focus habitually. I followed him anyway and entered the clinic to three familiar faces. Scott nodded his head to me, as did Stiles to acknowledge my presence. I had a usual smug look on my face probably. It comes naturally when I am in front of people now. I laughed on the inside at everyone's faces. They all had the kind of face that you would see an on an anxious father-to-be waiting the arrival of his first child.

I guess Scott noticed my smugness and snapped at me. "What are you smiling at?" Scott never did like me and I was always jealous of him. Derek always seemed to turn to him even though I was always there. I guess people naturally want what they can't have. I replied with the smugness that he should have been expecting, "Oh…_nothing_." Derek sighed at our typical behavior and cleverly changed the subject. "So where is the girl?"

I totally forgot. Yeah where is she?

I couldn't have said that sooner in my head because one of the clinic doors opened. It opened to reveal the person we were all waiting for. It opened to reveal the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

I looked around and everyone seemed gob smacked. I was surprised that tweedledee and tweedledum had their jaws open because they saw her before. She was fairly tall, maybe five six and very slender. She had long flowing black hair that went to the middle of her back. She stood there in the doorway like a deer in the headlights.

Everything about her seemed strong though. She had strong bone structure _everywhere _and had slight curves that would drive someone crazy. What really set me off were her eyes. Usually when you see big eyes, they are round and doe-like. Her eyes were huge and almond shaped which I had never seen before. They were crystal clear and the color confused me the most. Her eyes had no color really, they weren't black but extremely shiny and reflective; kind of like cat eyes. They had a murky haze over them and they looked hypnotizing. They seemed to slightly reflect the color of the surroundings while being the dark charcoal that they were.

When those eyes met mine, I felt as if I had melted.


	3. Picture

**THANKS GUYS FOR ALL THE LOVE :) KEEP LOVING AND I WILL LOVE BACK! I would have loved back anyway**

**I really like how this story is playing out and I think you guys will too. I changed a minor detail in chapter one. I changed the fact that Stiles said 24 year-olds. The only way I could realistically put this character into the plot is if I made it between the episodes "Restraint" and "Raving" Because we find out that they are all 24 in Raving so it wouldn't make any sense.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's **

* * *

**Ambereens POV**

I stood there like an idiot as all these people watched me. Oh excuse me, MALES that watched me. I briefly looked around. _Shit_. They were all so god damn attractive and I look like a hot mess. Dr Deaton, whom I forgot was there, broke the awkward silence which I was so grateful for.

"Right so boys, this is Am..bereen? Is that correct?" I subtly nodded my head and took a seat in one of the lobby chairs and all the eyes were still on me. I looked around to get a better glance at everyone, but before I got a chance, the introductions have already started. Freckle-boy started with himself as he stumbled his way up towards me. I gave him a slight smile as he shook my hand; boy was he clumsy.

Well - I am the one to talk.

"Okay so hi…I carried you here and my name is Stiles Stilinski" He said proudly. I glanced over to the doctor as he had his head was shaking back and forth as he laughed at the boy's puppy-like behavior. Stiles nodded towards the tanned wolf that I remember from earlier, but now he was completely human. _What is going on?_

"And this is Scott." Scott simply gave me a half smile and a half wave and returned to looking at his hands nervously. The boy looked profoundly stressed. I felt kind of bad for him…I hope it wasn't something I did.

Stiles made his way to the brooding man in black. His steel eyes pierced through my soul and he was just very intimidating. Stiles went up to him like it was no big deal and began to pat him on the shoulder "And this teddy bear happens to be big bad Derek." Before I could even get a response from the 'big bad Derek', he looked at Stiles with a look that meant death. He then glanced at his shoulder before returning to the glare. Stiles immediately took his hand off and instinctively backed away. Derek subtly brushed his shoulder where Stiles hand once was. I couldn't help but l laugh at the interaction; I quickly disguised my giggle with a cough. Seeing my reaction to the display, Stiles had a goofy smile plastered on his face which I responded with a quick eye roll. He was so adorable.

The boy next to him chuckled at my attitude which made Stiles realize that he forgot to introduce the last person. I began to turn my direction towards him. _Shit_. This guy looked like a Greek god.

He had the curly blonde hair, the jawbones and everything. He was the only one that was completely focused on me, his sky blue eyes never left me. "And this tool right here is Isaac." I was expecting another glare to go Stiles way, but he just stood there. He nodded once with a smirk on his face as if the description that Stiles said about him was correct; he never once looked away from me. I raised my eyebrow at him in return.

See the thing is that...I am not aware on how much power my facial expressions have. I can make a face and think it's subtle and have people cracking up on how obvious it was. My obvious face to Isaac was a "C'mon…really?" type of look and I think he got the message…Oops.

I think everyone could sense that I was feisty by now and they haven't even heard me talk. Great Reena, good way to start out.

Stiles began talking to Deaton this time. "Do you think we should leave now?" Leave? Where will I go…

I apparently said that part out loud because everyone turned their direction to me. Dr Deaton answered for Stiles. "You will go with them, it's safer." I looked around as everyone seemed to have an "I agree" look on their faces.

Okay now I am getting mad, I don't know what is happening or what just happened but I want the answers I was promised. In the calmest voice I could muster I began to rant.

"Not safe? You just said it was safe. I hardly know any of you and I am not going anywhere until I get the answers I was promised." The all looked at each other with nervous faces that I couldn't read. That is when I saw Scott get up and sit next to me. He held my hand in a very brotherly way and started to explain…everything.

* * *

"Hello? Are you okay…Ambereen?" I spaced out after he told me everything. When I mean everything, I mean everything. The Kanima, Allison, the Hales, Lydia, Kate, Gerald, Derek's Pack…Everything. I mean it was a lot of information to take in, I felt like I was in a supernatural soap opera. "Yeah, I am fine. It's just a lot to process you know? Why did you decide to tell me all this? I have a feeling you guys keep all this private." Scott pondered for a minute as he soaked in my questions, he seemed lost. I don't think he didn't know why either. Dr. Deaton stepped in after Scott gave him a helpless look.

"I think it's because you have seen and gone through so much so fast that it would be unfair to leave you confused. If we didn't tell you, then it could lead to your own mental illness." I understood now. I thanked Scott under my breath and he nodded in acceptance. Honestly, I thought I was in a dream right now; I kept pinching myself to make sure I wasn't.

"What are you doing?" questioned Derek as he saw me. I realized that I probably looked extremely crazy right now. I sheepishly replied "Uh…I am trying to make sure I am not dreaming." Everyone gave me and endearing look of sympathy which enraged me. I hate sympathy…I am strong and I don't need this.

"Okay so, your house?" I strongly questioned Stiles. "Uh, yeah yeah…let's go guys." said Stiles; who was shocked at my dominance along with everyone else.

**THIRD PERSON**

"Are you serious? You WALKED here?" Stiles angrily questioned Derek and Isaac. Derek ignored him while Isaac sheepishly shrugged in return because he knew the anger wasn't really directed towards him anyway. The freckled boy muttered a silent apology to the beauty among the beasts. He asked if she would like to sit in the front but she politely declined as she sat in the back near the window. Isaac sat in the middle while the muscled Derek sat on the opposite window. Everyone was comfortable _physically_, which was good since Stiles' house was a little far from the clinic; about 15 minutes.

There was a lot of tension in the car and everyone could feel it, except Reena. She was completely oblivious to the obvious tension in her favor. It's not that they didn't want her there; it's that usually during these 'missions' a girl was never along for the ride.

Scott could sense the mass amount of testosterone battling the small amount of her estrogen. He also noticed the lustful tension between her and Isaac; which again she was oblivious to; or maybe not. Scott felt angered by this but not because he was jealous. But because he felt some kind of brotherly protectiveness over the girl; he couldn't really explain why he did. He could sense jealousy though and that was coming from Stiles. He knew his best friend found her alluring. He could smell the attraction in the air; poor girl. Nothing was really going on and all these hormones were raging about.

Meanwhile Derek who is fully aware of the hormones is leaning in the armrest with his head in his hands; obviously annoyed. 'Teenagers' he thinks to himself. He being the more experienced werewolf is naturally more in tune with all his senses than the other pups. He can almost taste the hormones and all he wishes is to be out of that car. The girl is gorgeous yes, but c'mon boys; contain yourselves.

Stiles made the smart decision to turn on the radio to ease the awkwardness. Then Scott, Isaac, and Derek all shifted their eyes to one another because they had heard it. The girl's heartbeat was beating along with the music. When it began, Scott slightly turned around to look at the two wolves in the backseat with a 'are you hearing this' type of amusement.

This girl had her head in the clouds, her eyes were glued to the scenery out the window and she gazed at the moon as if it was her mother. They were all baffled at who she was. There was something special about her.

Her hand was by her side and Isaac's by his. He was staring at her delicate small hand for some time, contemplating if he should touch it. This behavior was unusual for Isaac at this point because he knew he was attractive and with his new found confidence from the transformation; he often toyed with girls feelings. Nothing too serious though; just giving them smirks and smiles that made their hearts long for more. A real tease he was. But for some reason he felt more boyish around her, like he used to be around girls before his supernatural life. He had a feeling the cockiness would come out sooner or later but he had another feeling that it wouldn't work on her. He would have to try both.

His pinky touched hers and she immediately noticed and her heartbeat calm. She looked at her hand then at him. He was relaxed and lounging in the middle; looking at her with a slight smirk with ease. She stared at him for a while then moved her hand to her lap to join her other hand. It wasn't rejection or encouragement; just neutral. Her emotions were shut off right now; she needed to compose herself or she could break down. So much has happened to her that it is beyond comprehension. Normal people would break down with all the processing information, but she found it as a blessing. A new life has been given before her eyes and she was willing to take it. The past is the past and she can't change it.

The finally arrived at the house and Stiles quickly stumbled out of the car to open the door for her. There was a competition for her heart already. A silent growl rumbled in Isaac as him and Stiles made eye contact. It wasn't completely silent; Derek and Scott had heard it as well. Both rolled their eyes to themselves as the all entered the home.

The girl felt a sense of familiarity; like she had been there before. Stiles offered everyone to make themselves at home and to "not break anything." The last request was directed primarily to Isaac. He glared at him as the two got closer but Derek pulled them apart and sat on the couch; pulling Isaac along with him. The issue was clearly more than just "breaking things." Meanwhile, the girl was looking at the pictures on the mantles; she loved to do that when she first entered a home. She saw the altercation between Stiles and Isaac and sarcastically smiled at Isaac's naughtiness. He was immature, but she knew it was just the cover behavior.

As Isaac sat down with Derek, he leaned forward; noticing the girl watching him. He offered a wink that made her heart skip a bit. He knew that he had got her; but that feeling quickly went away as she turned unaffected by the unspoken flirty behavior. It discouraged him as he knew this wasn't going to be easy. He wanted her, and he was going to get her.

He watched as she continued to look at the family photos. Something about her was so captivating to him. She knew he was looking at her too. He was tall, extremely tall; taller than Derek. She was attracted to the way he was built. He wasn't as buff as the other two werewolves but he had broad shoulders and he looked stronger than the rest of them because of his tallness. She found him just as attractive. Stiles were in the open wide kitchen looking through files with Scott but he noticed them both and he felt a pang of jealousy but it quickly went way. She barely knew any of them and likewise for them so whenever the internal emotions elevated, each of the teenagers pushed them down thinking "Ugh, I barely know them…what am I doing?"

Suddenly the girl had a shocked look on her face; almost horrified as she held a picture frame in her hands. And after she spoke; the horror in her face fell contagious to everyone else as well as they instantly heard her clear feminine voice say the words that would change so much.

"Why is there a picture of me in your house?"


	4. Night

**HELLO BEAUTIES! Sorry for the wait, but I made it up with an EXTRA long chapter that I have been working on. I will probably upload the next one either tonight or tomorrow since this one is a lot of back story. I didn't want to drag the back story on too much through out because then people tend to forget a lot. So I cleverly included all the necessary back story in this chapter. Don't worry it will make sense.**

**ANYONE ELSE WHO IS INTERNALLY CRYING BECAUSE THE SEASON FINALE IS TONIGHT. NUUUUUUUU.**

**Please review plz plz plzzzzz.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc's_  
**

* * *

Everyone was in a relaxing mood. There was primarily silence; just a few hushed tones here and there. But once she asked the question is when everyone immediately became alert.

"What?!" Stiles panicked as he rushed over to her while everyone soon followed. She kept her head forward as she handed him the picture frame; not able to look him in the eye. Stiles studied the picture and couldn't deny the young girl was her. It was more just her in the picture. It was family picture with his parents and her parents. On her side stood an obese elder man and a young teen sheepishly smiling. That teen happened to look a lot like the one that was just killed. In the middle of the floor were two six year olds sitting and holding hands; conjoining the family in a way. Stiles took one look at the picture and he knew. He knew why her face was so familiar and he couldn't believe it was her; his childhood best friend. It's not like they have forgotten each other; it's just if they happened to see a picture such as this one, they just simply thought "Hmm…I wonder where they are now." They had both moved on, not asking any questions.

Stiles handed the picture to whoever would take it blindly, as he already was walking away. The boy started running his fingers through his hair, not to know what to think of all this. Meanwhile the girl is still straightforward with her thoughts racing. Scott took the picture from him and he and Isaac were studying it. Isaac spoke for the first time that night. Reena had finally heard Isaacs voice; It was deep yet soft spoken. It sent shivers down her back.

"Ha, nice hair." the curly hair boy mocked him. Scott tried to hide his laugh as he looked at six-year old Stiles with really long hair that went past his chin. When she heard someone talk, she snapped out of her daze and looked at Stiles with worry on her face. She slowly made her way to Stiles; ignoring the two who were looking at the picture. Isaac discreetly eyed her as she did.

"…Ty?" she spoke in the softest voice. Stiles stopped panicking once he heard the familiar nickname. He turned to her and she had glassy eyes that were filled with tears. "…Bri? He responded trying to contain his emotion as well.

Stiles didn't hug too often and he wasn't used to being hugged by females in particular. They both crashed into each other and shared a very long overdue hug. She was gently sobbing on her shoulder; he wouldn't even be able to tell if he didn't feel his shoulder getting wet. They pulled apart after a few seconds and wiped a single tear from her eye. She started to laugh while she wiped her tears with the back of her fingers. Stiles eventually joined in too; seeing as how ridiculously sappy and dramatic they looked. Everyone was watching them and they were confused but they left it to them; it was their business and their business alone.

"Now what?" she questioned.

"Well, I have some of my dad's human resource files on the computer, I can look up to see who your next legal guardian is."

After that everyone went their separate ways. Stiles went upstairs in his dad's office while Derek dragged Scott away to a room to talk about private matters which basically left Isaac and Reena alone.

"So, Ambereen?" Isaac asked, confirming the girl's name. It was the first time he had spoken directly to her."Yeah" she casually responded. They were standing near the door's entrance; the small little hallway where guests usually linger.

Running his fingers through his hair, he felt quite awkward. He specialized in facial expressions to 'woo' the girls; talking…not so much. "Do you have any nicknames?"

Balancing on and off her toes and tugging on the ends of her hair behind her back she responded simply with "I have a lot…people just you know, pick what they want."

"Really? Like what?" he added a smirk to the end of that.

"Amber…Reena…" she paused for a moment "…Bri" Isaac realized that the last specific nickname was reserved. Stepping closer to her, taking in her sweet scent, he coyly replied "What do you prefer?"

"Reena." She was getting slightly anxious now

Smirking to himself again, he continued "What do most people call you?" stepping closer once again.

Seeing how close he was, she instinctively stepped back a little; only to bump into a wall. "Reena" she repeated. He could feel her heart beating slightly fast and it made him more cocky than before.

"I think I will call you Amber then." With that, she couldn't contain herself. She slightly started laughing at the whole situation. He was so sly, she couldn't believe it. She found it interesting that he wanted to call her something that not many people have called her before; it made her feel like she was special to him. Isaac slightly smiled in return; he enjoyed her loud clear hiccup-y laugh. She ran her fingers through her hair as she was laughing which made him notice the bruises on her wrists. Bruises resembled the grip of a hand. His smile wiped clean off has he grabbed her hand; shocking her in the process. His curiosity was so high; he didn't even realize that he was in a sense…holding her. He inspected the arm as she got nervous.

"What happened to you?" finally looking her in the eye while still holding her hand. She quickly pulled her arm away and her hand grazed his in the process. "Nothing." Her heartbeat was fast and he knew she lied. He started to get closer to her, ready to interrogate when Stiles returned as did Derek and Scott. The both immediately looked at all of them and Isaac stepped back a bit. Derek began to quickly rush the curly-haired wolf as well. "We need to go _now_. Good luck" the last part was directed towards her. She thought she heard a faint bye but they were gone so fast out the door, she didn't get a chance to say it back.

Isaac's thoughts were racing as him and Derek were speed walking out of there. She was abused, he knew it. He could recognize those types of bruises in a heartbeat. It saddened him that there was a slight possibility he would never see her again.

* * *

What Stiles found on the computer was more shocking than the picture. Her next legal guardian was his Dad; which was her Godfather. Before even considering how that was even possible, he called his dad for more than one reason. One, because there was a dead body in her house that needed to be fitted for a crime scene. Two, she needed a place to go.

The rest of the night was a blur. Stiles told Reena the news and everyone was shocked all over again and the police eventually arrived at her house. When the Sheriff saw her for the first time, he was filled with emotion as he could never forget that face.

Stiles's mother and Reena's mother had been best friends since grade school. People used to say they had connecting souls. They ended up getting pregnant around same time as well falling to the same illness. Since they were both sick and slowly dying, they made a legal pack. In case anything happened to them, their children would be safe, so they made each other the legal godparents of each other's children.

Stiles mother died first, then Reena's mother. It was bittersweet since Reena was born a two months before Stiles. Reena's father disappeared the same day Reena's mother had died which left the Sheriff as the next legal guardian. The sheriff looked all over for his goddaughter but she was already sweeped away by her uncle and he never saw her again. The families were so close because of the two best friends. They had so many plans for their children seeing as the two were inseparable. But sometimes things happen for a reason.

Since the he was the sheriff, he managed to pull a few strings such as her being able to live with him right away. Also, she would be able to get a few things from her former home. Before went to get her things, the sheriff pulled her aside.

"Get anything and** everything** you might need or want because in all honesty, you probably won't be able to get it within the next few weeks," he whispered "And _quickly_"

She hurried upstairs to her old room; most of it was plain since she didn't want to raise suspensions with Kai. She always used to sneak out when Kai was gone; she would do her home school work and then walk to downtown. She took her plain black comforter off and folded the pillow cases in it. Took off her Ombre curtains; which was the only thing fairly interesting about her room. She only had a few wall decorations; collages of nature pictures.

When she was done, she looked at the two large bags she filled with everything she had; her room things, beauty supplies, clothes, computer, _everything. _She was surprised it all fit. In a rush she quickly scanned the room and relieved she didn't forget anything. The sheriff came up at the nick of time and looked at everything. "Okay good, doesn't look like too much so no one will be suspicious."

They rushed out of there without anyone suspecting too much.

When she reached the house, Stiles went to his bedroom without a word while his father guided her to the guest room. Since it had been a stressful night, he simply left with a kind goodnight and a comforting shoulder rub. "If you need anything, I am down the hallway." And with that he was gone. She inspected the room. It was a light sky blue and it had all the standard furniture pieces. When you came in there was another door right beside the entry door; the bathroom. Beside that was a full length mirror and then the full sized bed. On the other side of the bed was another wall with a nightstand and some space in between them. The room only had two windows which were both in one corner of the room. Connecting the windows was a small little bench sitting area in an "L" shape to fit the corner. She also saw a simple desk across from where she was standing; it had three little small drawers on one side. Last but not least on the forth wall she saw a pair of double doors; the closet.

She had a lot of options with this room but she was so exhausted she couldn't even think about things like that at the time. She just collapsed on the bed and feel into a peaceful sleep on the existing floral sheets. Nightmares didn't trouble her for once; because she finally felt safe.

**Reena's POV**

I woke up the next morning from the sunlight that was beaming through the windows. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand beside me, it read "9:30." I think it was an unspoken decision to let me stay home from school today, since I needed to get some things in order.

I decided to take a shower first and as I stepped in the bathroom for the first time, I noticed it was very surprisingly very clean. The counters were very large and they had two sinks and there was another door; probably connecting to Stile's door. Taking the opportunity, I started to unpack only my wash products and put them on the empty sink side. Not soon after, I jumped in the shower and cleansed all the past away. I was starting fresh…literally.

After getting ready and dressed, I went downstairs to get something to eat. I found a note on the kitchen table with Kai's car keys.

"Here are the keys to your cousin's car; I know you have your license so that why I left them for you. I have also added you to our cell phone plan so here is 100 dollars to by a phone." I smiled and left the 100 dollars there, I didn't need their money since they have done enough for me anyway. Plus I had money of my own. I had my own bank account that Kai never found out about; it was linked to my rich uncle's bank account. Since Kai was always drinking or gambling; he was too stupid to notice these things.

I only had the things I had because I was sneaking out during the day, that's how I had my license. I could only thank my senses for my sneaky adventures. Every time I felt as if Kai was coming home…I would rush home only to find him arriving after minutes. I asked my uncle once about it and he simply said "Don't question it little one, it is your _gift_. Cherish it. Since then I never questioned. I used to sneak to all sorts of places. Sometimes I would observe the theatre and sometimes that one performance restaurant.

I always had wanted to work in that restaurant. My uncle used to take me there when I was little and he was a usual customer and good friends with the owner, so we always used to have the same table every time. There was a stage in the center that performed old cultural fables; entertaining the guests while they eat cultural foods. It was interesting the way they chose to perform the stories because it was just a mix of dancing and music; performance art. I promised him I would once perform on that stage and he would just smile and rub my head "You will do great things little one." and finished the sentence off with his gutty jolly laugh. Oh I missed that laugh so much; I missed him and how perfect things used to be.

After grabbing a quick simple breakfast, I realized I needed to go shopping. Grabbing the car keys, I was gone out of the house.

* * *

I came back in the house with a lot of bags. I bought mainly clothes, but some room and school supplies too. I dragged all the bags to my room and decided I would paint first. I bought two small cans of paint and a blending sponge. I started with the lavender in the middle of the walls and then sponged the fuchsia near the ceiling. I only did one coat because I wanted it to be subtle. The walls ended up just like I pictured; like the gradient in the sky. It looked like a subtle sunset. While all that dried I began to unpack clothes.

I had some cute clothes from before; but they were all in grayscale. I felt if I wore colors, it would draw more attention to me. So basically, I had all the basics and I needed to add some color. After unpacking all the shirts, dresses, skirts, and shoes, I realized something. Stepping back, I noticed that my wardrobe looked like a gypsy's closet. All these floral prints and stripes; and they were all jewel tones. Not to mention some of the accessories I bought added to the gypsy effect; all rustic metal necklaces.

Oh well, I liked the idea of wearing floral's and toughening it up with harsh metals, spikes and combat boots.

Noticing that the walls were dry, I took that as an opportunity to set up and unpack. I didn't buy much for the room, but I began with setting up my bed with the black bed spread and hanging the curtains. I had to cut them short a bit since I had the sitting bench in front of the windows. "Ooh," I thought to myself. I liked the effect of the gradient walls with my gradient curtains; very soothing.

I put all my makeup and nail polish in this small storage box with drawers and set it on my desk. I began putting all the perfumes and lotions beside it and then put the little vanity mirror that I bought next to it. I proceeded to hang up all my existing wall decorations from before and I felt a little nostalgic when I hung up the empty criss-cross ribbon corkboard above my desk. Hopefully with this new life, I can actually fill it with some **good** memories. The last finishing touch was the twinkly lights that I taped on the ceiling above my bed.

I stepped back and observed my room. It was perfect in my eyes. It was the room that I have always wanted to have and now I could. People would probably think that I went a little overboard; doing all this all of sudden. But what can I say, I got excited. I looked at the time and it was 3:30, so I finally let myself out of the cave and inspected to house to see if anyone was home.

Nope. No one was home. I decided to cook dinner to kill time, it was the least I could do right? I had a habit of doing it anyways so it wasn't too difficult. I usually kind of spicy food, but I turned it down a bit because I didn't know how much these people could take. After the simple rice and chicken was ready I left it on the counter.

** Third person**

Eventually everyone got home, the Sheriff from his work and Stiles from his detention. They entered to an incredible smell. The Stilinkis were not really accustomed to home-cooked meals, so the food was quite a shock. In fact, they weren't used to having a girl in their bachelors' pad either. The house felt complete in a way, the floral feminine scent was back and it felt like home. They all ate in silence until Stiles' curiosity finally got the best of him. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your ethnicity?"

"STILES!" his dad exasperatedly yelled.

"It's okay, I am Kashmiri, Egyptian, and Persian." She added with a smile as she finished up.

"Ooo exotic, no wonder this food is spicy." Stiles teased.

"Ugh! And I even turned it down for you guys!" she added with a playful frustration. "So I have a question for you guys, uh, why is your house so clean?"

They both had fake offended looks on their face; now she knows where Stiles gets his sarcastic nature from. "We have someone." Stiles added. With that they all helped clean up and Stile's dad reminded her that she had school tomorrow. With another playful groan both teens headed upstairs and Stiles followed her to her room.

"Woah, you did work" said Stiles looking at the transformed room around him. She sheepishly shrugged and plopped on the bed. "I got excited."

"Why haven't I seen you before, were you in private school or something?" questioned Stiles

"Well, kind of" he gave her a questioning look that irked her to go on "I was in a private school until I was 9, but then when I turned ten my uncle sent me to a private school in the south. I learned that he gotten sick when I was 14 so I came back and he passed away not too long after. SO I just homeschooled myself since then."

He simply nodded in and understanding way since he didn't really have any other response to all that. He just patted her on the shoulder, "Well sport, you have school tomorrow so we should probably get some shut eye." He paused then continued "Uh, do you want to carpool with me just to save gas?"

The girl nodded in agreement as he left the room through the bathroom, since it led straight to his room. Soon the house fell silent as everyone was asleep; except for her. She opened the windows and sat on the window bench gazing out in the night. Night was her favorite time; something was so alluring and attractive about it. As the breeze dove in and out, she got chill and a sudden pang of nervousness. She hasn't been in a school in so long. She gets a flashback and remembers when she came first came home when she was 14 only to have her uncle not recognize her.

"Who is this grown woman standing before me?" her uncle joked. She was extremely awkward looking when he sent her off, but she came back looking like a lady. He never used to answer her questions into much depth when she used to ask about her mother or father. He just referred to her father as a coward and her mother, his younger sister, as an angel. Her uncle was a genuine good man and he protected her from what she didn't know.

He knew why she was so special, and he fell to worry when he got sick because he wondered where her life was going to go, whose hands will she fall into? There was a reason why he never answered anything to much depth. When he passed away, Kaiser was 22 and fully capable of taking care of her, or was he?.

Sleep slowly falling over her; she crept into bed falling into the depth of dreams. Tomorrow is when her life will truly begin.


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hey guys! I want to first apologize for sending an update only for you to find that it is plain old me, and not a new chapter.**

**I will try my best to finish this story up until the finale but then I will put it on hiatus after that because I don't want to continue things without the show and have things clash. **

**PLUS with the season ending, the vibe the ending gave to me really gave me a brilliant idea and theory to a new character for Isaac, but I have to put it on hold because you never know if he gets a love interest next season because I really think he will.**

**My theory is that Derek and Isaac are both going to get love interests from that new alpha pack. And I don't want to clash with that. **

**My new character that I have thought up is sort of similar to Reena looks-wise because I love the idea of pairing an olive-skinned girl with Isaac because it clashes so well. I could try to find an FC for you guys to picture in your minds...**

**BUT ANYWAY. That's my status, and I really will try to finish it up.**

**DISCLAIMER: I decided what Ambereen (creature-wise) around, maybe, 2 months ago (when I started to plan the story)...so don't think I am copying anything from the show. I was shocked and was like "Heyyy that was my idea!"**

**It will all make sense when it will be revealed.**

**THAT'S IT. AND THANKS FOR THE LOVE sosososososo much. **

***quietly sobbing that teen wolf is over***


	6. Numbers

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT HERE IS AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER**

**This is the episode restraint btw.**

**Oh and here is an FYI:**

**Ambereen, Bri, Amber, and Reena are all the same person**

**who calls who:**

**Bri: Stiles**

**Amber: Isaac**

**Reena: Ambereen herself, and everyone else. (it is the name she prefers even though she doesn't really care)**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE. (oh and I will make a Photobucket account soon posting pictures of the envisioned outfits because I hate when I read stories and I never can picture the outfit they described right)**

_**disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's**_

* * *

**Ambereens POV**

I fluttered my eyes open only to see the window slightly cracked, as I left it. The bright morning light was seeping through my sheer curtains. Since the only windows in the room where in one corner, it gave a very beautiful effect, it almost made me enjoy mornings. _Almost. _I could still here Stiles's alarm interrupting the peace so I proceeded to shout. "HEY SLEEPING BEAUTY, WAKE UP! AND SHUT OFF YOUR DAMN ALARM!" and I laughed right after that because I heard a huge thud. Oh Stiles…

"HEY GO AHEAD AND USE THE BATHROOM BEFORE ME BECAUSE I KNOW YOU AND YOUR FEMALE-LIKE SELF WILL TAKE TIME!" I scoffed and laughed as I equally responded, "WHATEVER YOU SAY PRINCESS." I heard chuckle from him which earned a smile on my face. I ripped the sheets off me and began to stretch like a feline would. I then walked my way over to the bathroom and quickly washed my face; I noticed that my hair dried quite nicely. I didn't need to take a shower since I already did last night between the time when Stiles left and my stargazing session next to the windows. I left the bathroom and told Stiles that the bathroom was all his. I sat on the desk, which I turned into a makeshift vanity; and began to slap some makeup on my face. I did my usual light subtle smoky eye and smudged black eyeliner and then I put mascara on my long top and bottom lashes to pull the look together. Satisfied, I put a little blush and bronzer and called it a day.

Moving on to my hair, I simply just put some crème in it to smooth down the fly-aways. Since my hair was long, most of the wave-curls formed at the bottom, slowly blending their way to the top. The hair on the top of my head is barely wavy, but enough to give it some volume. With my bangs flowing out of the way effortlessly in a windswept way, I made my way over to the closet.

Shit, now I had to decide what to wear.

I should wear something that makes me comfortable, something I felt confident in. I looked through and found the perfect thing.

After giving my look a quick once-over, I was quite happy with the results of my look; It was romantic yet tough. I put on a red floral skater dress; it was one of my favorite purchases. It had a sweetheart neckline with quarter sleeves and the blue-red shade really suited my olive skin. It was like it was made for me. I have long legs and a shorter torso so the dress stopped right in the middle of my thigh when it would stop right above the knee on a normal person. I therefore counter balanced the shortness with some sheer black tights. To top it off, I put on my feminine lace-up combat boots and a small gold pyramid necklace. I turned off all the lights in my room and closed the window. I grabbed my school bag and a distressed cropped jacket. I looked back at the room before I shut the door.

"Well, wish me luck." I said to no one in particular; I sensed something in the room that was worth talking to so I just went with it.

I headed downstairs to grab a quick bite to eat. I heard some hushed talking upstairs in Stiles's room. I shrugged it off as I looked in the fridge and grabbed a yogurt pack and a banana. Who puts bananas in the fridge? As I finished the snack, I heard Stiles and His father walking down the stairs; they were mildly bickering. Closing up my book bag, I looked up only to see them kind of shocked, maybe because I was downstairs before them.

I looked at them both with wide eyes, "What?"

**Stiles POV**

I was kind of shocked that she would be ready before us. Well, I would have been downstairs early if it wasn't for my Dad lecturing me upstairs; his lectures weren't all too bad since we often joked around during them. He was really on my case lately since that restraining order I got a few days back.

I really haven't seen Bri done up, even with her subtle make up. She was pretty before naturally but now that she was polished and cleaned up, it was kind of stunning. Not to mention she looked like a bad ass with those combat boots. I always hated hearing the clicking of heels and it was terrible since most girls at school wore them. It was refreshing to see someone who picked comfort over whatever heels were trying to accomplish. Plus she was already kind of tall, so she didn't really need them.

I swung my keys around my finger signaling that I was ready as well, "Well after you Madame," I said while exaggeratingly bowing and extending my hand to the door. She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Well, thank you kind sir," she equally exaggerated with her hand on her chest. My dad rolled his eyes as well and gently pushed me as he told us to get a move on. I grabbed an apple right before leaving the house.

While driving and eating my apple cautiously, I looked over to see if she was okay. We didn't really talk much during the ride.

"So uh hey, I gotta pick up Scott real quick…Is that okay?" starting a conversation.

"What if I said no?" Thinking she was serious, I immediately snapped my head to look at her only to find her smirking out the window. Oh, so she has got jokes. I was still looking at her when she turned to me and laughed, "HEY! EYES ON THE ROAD PRINCESS."

"What if I said no?" I said quickly turning my head back to her again for only a second. She laughed as did I as we stopped briefly in front of Scott's house. He already jumped in the backseat and we were on our way in a second. He noticed us still in the post-laughing stage so he pursued.

Leaning forward and putting his hands on both seats, "What is so funny?"

I just shared a look with Bri and she just gave me a mischievous smile. "Oh nothing." She added, but her tone made it seem like there was something. I saw Scott lean back with a smirk on his face through the rearview mirror, and since he knew I was looking at him, he proceeded to raise an eyebrow. I knew what he was thinking. To save me further embarrassment, I quickly responded.

"Scott, no" I simply stated

"Hey, I didn't say _anything._" said Scott with a lasting smirk and his hands up in surrender. "Point one for Stiles" he mocked in the most hushed tone. 'Oh boy' I thought to myself. We finally arrived at the school and I parked the car smoothly.

"Okay, are you rea-"I suddenly stopped talking as I looked at the raven-haired girl staring petrified out the front windshield. Seeing as she was really nervous, I put my hand on hers in a comforting way which got her attention.

"Hey, it's going to be okay, you have got us!" I said, starting out soft but finishing the sentence off with a little more exuberance which earned a smile out of her. Scott exaggerated a gag in the backseat as he exited the car which instantly created an awkward tension. I immediately took my hand of hers and we both adjusted ourselves awkwardly, trying to pretend that that didn't just happen.

**Third person**

She exited the car and let out a sigh as she looked around at all the students. Stiles soon appeared by her side and held out an arm for her. She rolled her eyes at his goofiness and linked arms with him as all three strutted towards the school. Before opening the entrance doors, he looked at her and asked "You ready?" and she reiterated an inside joke from before, but there was a pang of nervousness in her voice "What if I said no?" and the freckled boy shrugged as he let go of her arm and said "Well, TOO BAD."

Scott held the door open as Stiles gently nudged her in where she stood in her tracks for a few moments. "Welcome to Beacon Hills Ambereen!" loudly announced Stiles, earning a few stares from nearby students. "Home to hormonal teenagers and scary hairy lunch ladies," Scott muttered under his breath jokingly.

"Hairier than you?" she sarcastically questioned Scott; she was obviously teasing his wolf hair perks. He pretended to look hurt and she just patted his back in return.

The two boys walked the girl to the main office before they headed to their dreaded chemistry class. He noticed that she was already getting few looks, mainly from the male population. Scott noticed too and shared the same exasperated look with Stiles, one that said "we have to watch out for this one."

She spent almost half an hour in the office as the secretary was trying to figure out her schedule. Since she homeschooled herself, if they put her as a junior she would behind. They decided to keep her as a sophomore but just put more filler classes in her schedule since she finished most of the core credits; except for one. She was half way done with the chemistry and the school wouldn't allow her to continue with the online course so they just decided for her to continue with the class since it was halfway through the year anyway.

The halls were completely empty now, eerily silent. She could hear the echo of her boots hitting the halls as she tried to find the chemistry room. She knew Scott and Stiles had Chemistry first period but she wasn't sure if they had the same teacher. She reached the door and peered inside a bit, she felt a little too nervous to knock. She finally got the bravery to knock on the door and she immediately heard the teacher stop talking. She saw through the small class room window that the teacher was headed her way and Stiles and Scott gave each other a look. They knew it was going to be her…I mean who else would it be?

They were right as the girl sheepishly walked in; she ran her fingers through her hair; obviously out of nervousness. A wolf whistle silently echoed, which made her feel even more self-conscious. The quiet whistle from the back of the classroom caused even the inattentive students to notice what the fuss was about. Isaac immediately took his eyes off his doodling as the lesson was interrupted only to see the one and only Amber again. He thought she was beautiful before, but now without the sore tear-tired eyes and messy hair; she looked like a goddess. He was amazed at the difference really and he couldn't take his eyes off her.

The teacher asked if she was new and she responded with a slight nod and handed the man with ice-eyes a note from the office. The note explained her situation on how she was going to be more advanced in the chemistry class. As the teacher was off to the side reading the note and leaning over the computer checking something which left her standing awkwardly in front of the class for a moment or two.

She took that moment to briefly look around the class, and she spotted Scott and Stiles and they waved at her and she briefly waved back. Her eyes finally met Isaac's, who was already gaping at her and he broke the gaze because the girl next him nudged his side. The girl wore very revealing clothes but she was very pretty, she was giving Ambereen a long cold smirk. When both of their eyes met, the blonde gave her a not so friendly wave and a mischievous glare that looked like she was up to something. This whole altercation only took and minute and the teacher was back and started to talk; half to her and half to the class.

"Well it looks like we actually have someone of intelligence joining us today." She started rub her temples slightly as the embarrassment pursued.

"How do you pronounce your name? Am…Am-"

"Ambereen." She coldly cut him off.

"Well _Ambereen_, I am going to try and pair you with someone that could actually benefit from your chemistry ability." That encouraged a few snickers around the class. "Hmm let's see who has the worst grades in my class, Stiles and Scott; I really don't want to separate you two lovers seeing as your stupidity is infectious." Ambereen gave them a look of sympathy and gently mouthed the word 'sorry' as she seems to be the cause of all this.

"Isaac, you still haven't pulled up your D in my class and Erica isn't really helping you out too much with her C." The two wolves both guiltily looked at each other. "Plus, I would really love for Erica to work with someone who isn't male." Isaac widened his eyes because he never even thought about Erica in that sense; he thought of her as a sister.

Mr. Harris told Erica to partner up with the girl sitting on the table adjacent to him. Ambereen shyly made her way over to his table to sit down and as she did, she greeted with him with a smile.

"Oh and Isaac?" The both attentively looked back up to the teacher, fearing what he had to say next "Try to actually learn something from your new partner instead of staring her to death." That insured another round of snickers. Isaac felt himself blush as he looked down at his hands on the table and he slightly glanced at her. She had her hand on her face, clearly face palming, but was smiling with embarrassment underneath. "Sorry" he whispered as he looked straight ahead, not wanting to get in trouble. He was beyond mortified at this point. He may have a tough exterior, but the inside was the same old nerd Isaac who never saw a naked girl beyond his computer.

The lesson continued with ease for her, she didn't really copy down notes since she knew this lesson well. She and Isaac kept stealing glances at each other; they obviously were attracted to each other but too afraid to admit it so early on. She noticed him doodling so in response she wrote him a note.

"Hey, focus mister" she smiled as she scooted the paper closer to him. He looked at it and blushed to himself.

"Make me" was his written response. She didn't have to look at him to know that he had that seductive smirk on his face.

"How?" she inquired on the note.

"I am sure you will think of something teacher's pet." He flirted; he whispered it and the tone really raised her heartbeat. He never looked at her the whole time he said it in risk of getting in trouble, but he did have a slight satisfied smile on his face once he heard her heart rate. He knew she was getting flustered and he loved that it was because of him.

Frustrated at his cockiness, she coyly thought of a clever response which she whispered so quietly that only Scott could hear it due to his advanced senses.

"Sorry but think it would be rude of me to stand in front of the board in the middle of class." Obviously it was her way of calling him out for staring at her from before. She heard a snicker coming from Scott's direction and she noticed his subtle thumbs up resting on the table. Isaac felt a rush of karma as he fell to fluster too when she whispered those words, but he cleverly covered it up. He had to think of something good to get her back.

She glanced at Isaac and he was simply leaning back on the chair with a very smug look on his face, the kind of face that makes you regret what you did. He simply nodded to the paper on her desk and she read the note he had left her.

"With a pretty face like that, it is hard not to." As she gaped as she read it and she looked at him only to see him focusing on the board; avoiding her. She smiled to herself and began to focus as well.

Soon the bell rang and everyone continued on with their day. Ambereen tried to get a hold of Isaac but he was gone so fast with the Erica girl, she never got a chance. He wished he could talk to her but Erica dragged him out so fast. He had no idea how feisty Amber was, it was attractive.

* * *

The day went pretty smooth for Ambereen as she had simpler classes to fill up her schedule. She didn't really see Isaac throughout the day, except at lunch. She was sitting with Stiles and Scott and he was eyeing her heavily. Scott got a little angered by this, he doesn't trust Isaac and he thinks Isaac would break Ambereen's heart. Plus he is a little biased since he knows that Stiles seems to have feelings for her and he would rather Stiles get the girl for once.

She knew the whole time; she could feel his gaze like daggers. It was irritating because she felt like she had to eat as lady-like as possible. She hated it when people stared at her during everyday life because she had to watch every move and not make any mistakes or they would see. She wanted Isaac not be completely turned off by her. Little did she know that she did the exact opposite for him.

When the final bell period rang, the silent halls were suddenly filled with bustling kids rushing to get home. She stopped at her locker to get a few things as students were in all different directions around her. She would then meet up with Stiles in the parking lot and they would head home like everyone else. Coincidentally, she saw from the corner of her eyes that Stiles suddenly appeared by her side with Scott standing nearby waiting for him.

Turning to look at him, he looked out of breath which naturally concerned her.

"Stiles? Are you okay, what is going on?" with a worried look on her face.

"Sorry, I just ran here with Scott, We have to be at the library soon and I wanted to catch you as fast as I could." She glanced at Scott who kept looking at his watch.

"Why?" she inquired

"We have got detention with Harris."

She heard about a huge fight in the locker room. Apparently sinks and walls were destroyed, but the word spread fast. Maybe that was it, she wouldn't be surprised. "The fight?" she guessed which he simply nodded his head to. Oh boy, she needed a ride home. "So, where will I go? You do realize you are my ride home?" Since the house was fairly far, walking wasn't an option.

"Yeah uh sorry uh..About that, I was actually here to talk to you about just that." Clearly Stiles was not helping as he didn't have a plan and that is when Scott chipped in. "There is a Lacrosse Practice! We can't go obviously, but you can go and watch and do some homework or something?" She thought it was a good plan since she always got distracted when doing homework at home anyways. But because she liked to mess with people, she wasn't going to give up without a fight.

She rolled her eyes at Stiles exasperatedly and returned to her locker. Stiles began to beg her 'please please please please' and gave her fake puppy dog eyes. She was enjoying this way too much; Scott simply rolled his eyes since he knew what she was up to. She turned back at him "Fine" and he jumped and yelled 'yes' but she instantly cut him off. "ONLY...because you have no choice." And she added a genuine smile right after.

"YES! Okay lets go! BYE BRI, SORRY AGAIN!" he exclaimed while Scott rushed him away. Before they were completely out of sight Scott managed to look back at Bri with a jokingly disapproving shake of the head. She responded with an innocent shrug as she closed her locker and began to head outside.

* * *

She sat on the cold silver bleachers and looked around. There were a few people; some overly enthusiastic parents, some fan-girls, obsessive girlfriends, and another student doing homework. Maybe a grand total of twelve people. She really didn't know anything about lacrosse at all, she could look it up on her phone but it was more entertaining to watch the hilarious drills.

The coach seemed pretty grumpy and unsatisfied at the boys' progress. She sighed and pulled out one of notebooks and started sketching out ideas for her next theatre project. The only reason she took the class was because she liked the idea of stages, going on there and becoming someone else; whether you are dancing or singing or just performing. She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard the coach's voice, but much nearer to her.

"Hey, you with the dress" he was suddenly right beside her. She was sitting at the edge of the bleachers on the third or fourth row in. She was extremely confused as to what the coach wanted from her. "So it would be great since you're here in all, if you could try to distract the boys." She was shocked that this man was serious.

"It's just that they need to know how to deal with distractions."

"Why me though?" They both looked over to the only other girls and they were in short – nerdy. She looked back at him and gave him the biggest glare she could and the coach formed his response

"Sorry, sorry…just go back to, whatever. GREENBERG!" he was clearly embarrassed at his request himself. Rolling her eyes as he kept walking and blowing his whistle simultaneously at the players who started to slack off during his absence. She couldn't believe he even had the nerve to ask her that.

Humming quietly has become a habit of hers when in deep concentration. It was so quiet that a werewolf would have a hard time hearing it. But something miraculous happened. Isaac was on the field when he heard a sweet sound, it was like a ringing that appealed him in. It sounded like his mom. He started to get dizzy and his memory was filled with all the things he found attractive.

He snapped his head only to see Amber in the bleachers. He figured that he could only hear her but he looked around to see some boys falling over and some were inching towards her but not looking directly at her, yet some were. 'What is this' he thought to himself. The coach started to yell at them and look at her with thumbs up which grabbed her attention.

She automatically stopped humming when he did that and when she stopped, all the boys seemed like they just woke up from a hypnotized state. Suddenly they heard the coach tell them to take five minutes and Isaac used that opportunity to jog over to her.

She saw a boy jogging over to her, she thought to herself "Oh what now?" but the boy suddenly took off his helmet and she realized it was Isaac and that's when her heart almost skipped a bit. He loved that her annoyed face was gone once she realized it was him, it made his heart skip a beat just like hers did. He felt kind of guilty since no one could ever hear his heartbeat but he could easily hear hers. It was like an invasion of privacy almost.

She was sitting pretty high up on the bleachers, and since he was tall, they ended up being eye to eye for once.

"I didn't know you played lacrosse"

"Yeah. What are you doing here?" he inquired. He decided not to ask about the whole humming slash singing thing.

"Oh, you don't want me here?" she asked with a fake-offended tone which made him feel stupid for asking her that. "Nah, Stiles got detention and he is my ride home so here I am," she exclaimed while looking around. He saw her face turn to disgust as one of the team members was sucking face with some trashy girl in the bleachers.

"Oh, they are always like that. They need to get a room." he explained. She noticed how soft spoken he really was, he seemed so shy but she loved it because at the same time he wasn't. "If they don't I will get one for them. Blegh." She responded

He was thinking to ask what the coach wanted from her but he already knew the answer. He heard the whole conversation between them but he didn't know it was her. When it happened, he simply scoffed and rolled his eyes at the coach's' ridiculous attempt to better the team. He still couldn't believe that he was desperate enough to ask a girl to try to distract the team, it was kind of degrading.

Isaac started to say something else when the Coach yelled 'one minute'.

"Well, I better go." He simply stated, he really didn't want to leave her

"That you shall," she added with a sweet smile. "Now that I know you are out there, I will be rooting for you honey," she said in a joking tone with an exaggerated accent. He silently chuckled and responded to her flirty behavior.

"You better." He smirked at her, he got close and gently flicked under her chin with his finger and he walking off right after. He looked back at her and she was playfully glaring at him, but he knew she was blushing. Still walking he uttered a small wink but then felt himself have a rush of pain in his head. He looked ahead and he walked straight in a pole. 'Shit, good job Isaac' he thought to himself

He looked back at her and she was biting her lip trying not to laugh. She mouthed the words "That's what you get." with a smirk. When he reached to middle of the field, he was still slightly embarrassed at what just happened until he heard the sounds of her ongoing joyful snickering.

* * *

After the boys left the showers, they all had to go through the field to reach the school. He noticed it was getting dark and he also noticed that there was only one person left in the bleachers. Amber.

She nose was deep in a book and she didn't even seem to notice that she was the only one left out there. He sighed as he walked over to her; he had to nudge her for her to notice. She looked up and all around, realizing that it was dark. She stifled a small laugh and he nodded towards the school and without a word they both kept walking towards the school together.

The walk towards the school would have been amusing to watch for any outsiders. The two were always shoving each other playfully or mocking each other, very easy flirting. Their pace was slow and sometimes they would ask each other simple questions to get to know each other but it was always followed by the flirty joking around. Isaac felt himself at ease with her; she was like a bright fireball that counterbalanced his calm nature.

He loved how sarcastic and entertaining it was, sometimes he would just stare at her face while she would be telling a story, watching the way her lips moved and her eyebrows flinched. She loved how calm he was, and how personal you felt with him. Like every word he spoke was meant only for you. His tall demeanor was brooding, but his face had an innocence that counterbalanced his cockiness. She loved how she could see deep in his eyes, and his emotions were on the surface.

Finally reaching the library doors, their laughter slowly died down. He didn't want to walk home alone so he decided to wait for Erica, who was also in detention. It would also give him more time with Amber. Things got serious as they stood in front of each other in a comfortable silence, they both leaning on the lockers. He briefly told her about his dad and his past while they were walking, but she quickly understood and brought him out of his memories with a joke that lightened the mood, he was grateful for that. But he couldn't help his curiosity and pursued a question that hung over him for days.

"You never told me what happened to your arm," he said so gently while he got dangerously close. She started to stutter and form an answer as they heard a bang come from the library doors. They immediately looked through the windows, he peered over her and they saw a half Kanima Jackson jump through the windows. The noticed the disturbing message on the board and the destroyed library. Confused as to what was going on he grabbed her waist which caused a slight tension between them. It was quickly broken as they saw Stiles and Scott with Erica in his arms, running towards the door. They opened it quickly and asked little questions as the five ran to Stiles' car

* * *

Scott was sitting in the back of the vehicle with Erica's head lying in his lap. Stiles was driving and rushing anxiously and Amber was forced to sit between Isaac's legs in the front seat. If the situation wasn't so dangerous and intense, there would have been extreme sexual tension between the two. Isaac couldn't believe he had her so close and he really tried to contain himself. He comfortably put his hands on the side of her arms when he realized she was fine with it. She smelt so good and she was so warm, he never wanted her to go. She was freaking out on the inside, his strong arms felt like he could protect her from anything; it was a feeling that was lacking in her life.

During the process of the screams coming from inside the train, Isaac and Amber cringed together. He was biting his lip and she was wrapped in her jacket. After all the agony was over, Stiles gave her a look that told her to get ready to go. He headed back in the train and the two decided to say their goodbyes. They stood in front of each other awkwardly and gave each other and equally awkward hug. After Scott was done talking to Derek, the three of them headed home.

Trying to lighten the heavy silence in car, Scott asked a very ironic question.

"So did you get any numbers?"

"What?!" Stiles and Ambereen both exclaimed and Stiles started to choke on his saliva a bit. She felt her self esteem get lower as she shook her head, signaling to no. The two boys looked shocked at first but then suddenly felt guilty. Stiles looked at her and offered genuine kind words.

"They were probably too intimidated" and added a smile. She smiled gratefully back. 'I will probably get no numbers at all' she gloomily thought to herself.

Once she entered her room, she inhaled the now familiar scent. She got ready for bed and right before she plopped on her bed, she remembered to put her phone on the charger. As she got the phone out of the pockets of her jacket, a piece of paper fell out and on to the floor. She squatted on the ground to pick it up. She began to read it only to realize it was a phone number. In squabbled letters underneath it read "Text me, -Isaac"

As she snuggled in the covers with a grin spread on her face, she gently whispered as light as air.

"I got one"


End file.
